


书架背后的房间

by 196198



Category: Gintama
Genre: Cannibalism, Loss of Limbs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/196198/pseuds/196198
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Hijikata Toshirou
Kudos: 2





	书架背后的房间

银时失踪了。

自然，一个人死去或者失踪时，嫌疑最大的总是配偶。毕竟配偶杀害另一方的几率高得令人咋舌。可谁又敢怀疑江户的保护神，真选组的鬼副长呢？而在土方几天没合眼，瞪着一双布满血丝的眼睛带队搜遍了江户，最后晕倒在大街上之后，最后一点质疑的声音也消失了。

就这样三个月过去了，银时却像人间蒸发了一样。土方每天魂不守舍，下班之后就把自己关在本应成为两人甜蜜小窝的新房里，抱着银时的云纹和服，坐在银时挑的草莓花纹沙发上默默发呆。真选组队士们不愿打扰悲伤的副长，纷纷承担起原本丢给副长的工作，好让他有独处的时间。

新八和神乐渐渐也去得少了，每当他们踏进这间空荡荡的房子，都会想起银时傻笑着给他们描绘着婚后的未来，“阿银我的房间就让给小神乐啦，不过这里也有你们的房间，随时来住！…… 厨房要装一个大烤箱！每天都烤不一样的蛋糕！哈？血糖？那种东西不去量就不会超标啦！…… 冰箱也要买两个，一个糖分一个狗粮，神圣的糖分可不能染上狗粮味……” 这物是人非的感觉对两个孩子来说是不亚于酷刑的折磨。

魂不守舍的土方回到死寂的家中却立刻换上了一副诡异的笑容。他走进书房，推开书柜背后的暗门，“我回来了。”土方说，声音温柔得能滴出水来。

“来尝尝吧，很甜的哦。”土方舀了一勺肉汤，轻轻吹凉，送到银时嘴边。银时木讷的双眼呆呆地看着土方满脸痴狂的笑容，任由土方喂把他抱在怀里喂汤。他清楚地看到，土方那双癫狂的蓝色眼眸里映照出桌上的汤盆，那里面飘着一只被炖得发白的手。土方捧起那只手，细细地吮吸，咀嚼，直到只剩下一堆森森白骨，“真甜啊，今天是最后一块了，这下我们就彻底融为一体了。”土方捧着那堆白骨在脸上轻轻蹭着，脸上尽是陶醉的笑意。

失去四肢的银时轻得像个娃娃，土方把他抱到床上解开衣服。土方熟练地甩掉衣服，给自己润滑扩张，“你看所有人的眼神都那么温柔，明明那么温柔，却不肯给我多一点呢。”，那语气活像是恋爱中撒娇的少女。土方扶着银时的肉棒慢慢坐下，把银时搂得紧紧的，呻吟着不断在银时身上起伏，脸上是痴狂的笑，可那双美丽的蓝色眼眸却闪着泪光。“这下……呃啊……你就只能看着我一个人了……嗯……你永远永远永远属于我了……” “对……”银时空洞的双眼里，流下了泪水。


End file.
